


Door Seventeen

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [17]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of bad parents, triumvirate friendship ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17. Falling asleep by the fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Enjolras had never been great at making friends. Even as a child he had always been intense and bad at expressing his feelings, scaring away kids who had tried to befriend him. And he had not expected his time Hogwarts to be any different. It came as no surprise to him when he one day showed up to class to find that his classmates had formed their own little groups around him, leaving him as the tolerated outsider. Enjolras kept his head low, focusing on his studies, ignoring the hollow pain in his chest.

He was not quite the only one who hadn't found their group yet. There was a quiet boy with black unruly hair in some of Enjolras' classes, who spend his time doodling and avoiding eye contact with anyone. From time to time Enjolras thought about maybe talking to him but in the end he could never work up the courage.

With the beginning of winter it started to dawn on him that it was very well possible that he would spend seven years on this school without making a single friend. Enjolras told himself that he didn't mind anyway. That he was too busy with studying to have time for friends. His parents expected flawless grates and Enjolras knew better than to disappoint them.

And then, after some time, Enjolras got homesick, something he had never thought he would end up being. His relationship with his parents was tense to say the least and the big mansion he had grown up in had never really felt like a home to him, but after a few weeks he caught himself longing for the holidays, where he wouldn't have to feel completely alone in a sea of people.

And then one day, when he had for once allowed the tears to flow, he met a little black cat and the world seemed to become a bit brighter. Enjolras had never interacted with animals before - a pet had always been forbidden in his household - and now, just when he had thought himself to be completely alone, he was suddenly not.

 

He returned to the niche where the kitten had found him daily in hope to stumble over the little animal for almost two weeks when he met Courfeyrac.

Technically he had known Courfeyrac for a while, Slytherin shared a couple of classes with Hufflepuff after all, but they had never talked and Enjolras jumped when he heard his voice behind him.

"Hey, you're Enjolras right?"

Enjolras turned to him recognizing not only Courfeyrac but also the Combeferre at his side. The two were together pretty often, sitting next to each other in all their shared classes. Enjolras nodded. Should he confirm Courfeyrac's name as well? He decided to say quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Combeferre asked.

For a moment Enjolras hesitated with his answer, desperately trying to figure out if it was weird to look for a cat. Then he tried to tell himself that he didn't care what they'd think.

"I'm looking for a cat I saw here a few days ago," Enjolras told them.

Courfeyrac's entire face lit up and Enjolras could feel a tiny weight falling off him.

"Oh, I love cats! Can I help you look?" he asked.

"Er, sure," Enjolras said. "I'm just sitting here, though."

Courfeyrac looked at Combeferre who shrugged. "Fine by me," Courfeyrac said with a smile.

They sat there on the floor in silence for a while, until Courfeyrac started a game of _Who Am I?_ and soon Enjolras and Combeferre were laughing at Courfeyrac's truly horrific impersonation of Professor Binns.

They spend almost two hours sitting on the cold stone and the Courfeyrac decided that it was time to get going.

"Oh," Enjolras said, looking up to the other two, while he was still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, It's getting awfully chilly," Courfeyrac said with a shudder. "You coming?"

Enjolras was on his feet in seconds, following Courfeyrac down into the cellars to the Hufflepuff common room. Courfeyrac told the password and they were led into a wide room, decorated in the house colors, with a few students sitting on the couches and chairs. Combeferre and Enjolras got a few bewildered stares but no one said anything.

"Do you think it's really okay for you to let us in here?" Combeferre asked.

"Yeah, sure. I want you here and that should be enough," Courfeyrac said a bit louder than necessary.

"Also the housing system is stupid anyway," Courfeyrac and Enjolras said at the same time.

They looked at each other in surprise. Then they both grinned.

 

Some time later the door opened and a boy slipped in. It was the quiet boy with the wild curls, shuffling by there couch, his eyes cast down as always until Courfeyrac noticed him and called his name.

"Oh hey, Grantaire, what'cha doing out so late?"

Grantaire looked up, opening his mouth to answer, when his eyes fell on Enjolras and he froze up. Enjolras hold his gaze wearily, waiting for him to comment on the fact that neither Enjolras nor Combeferre were technically supposed to be in here. But Grantaire kept quiet, blinked and averted his eyes. They were blue, his eyes, an impossibly bright blue, and Enjolras was sure he had seen them before somewhere.

"I was up on the Astronomy Tower," Grantaire finally said and fled the scene, up a flight of stairs that presumably led to the Hufflepuff dorms.

 

When Enjolras woke up the next day, realizing they had all fallen asleep on their couch, he felt at home at Hogwarts for the first time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God I am so sorry about the delay. I'm writing the next door right now so it should be up in a couple of hours. I could have finished this door earlier but tbh I really needed a bit of a break...
> 
> Anyway I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi if you want :>


End file.
